A Record of Betrayal
by Dastardly Fiend
Summary: Everything is going great betwixt, Percy and Annabeth - but, what if some unseen force has other plans for him. A/N: Simple and short, I know - but hey, if you like it, you like it. :3 Oh, and Chaos is in the story xD


Author's Note: Alright. Keep in mind guys, this is my second fanfic. ouo Might be a bit boring, but ;w; I think it's amazing. Pertemis, later in the story - you know how it all happens, it'll come soon! I hate percabeth as much as you guys xD but it is needed for the story, substance. _

_ Be patient with it.

**Third Person POV**

'Twas night, the light of the moon shone with a palour of crimson cote. The wind, creaking with the whispers of the forgotten - cold and morbid, as it it could see the timpani to the tempest of rage and fury of that which, would make itself present in mere moments. The virulent influence, or old lore - a reminder of vile actions to come. Stray vermilion, locks - swayed with the wind - a creeping visage of death on the land. It was pure Chaos! In all his venal, infamy. It is he who strikes, against the vermanted confines of existence, not because he has anything to gain - but because he has nothing to lose anymore. A broken individual, crept out into the ethreal night, Victorian finery adorned to his person. It grinned, an adroit look upon his visage. And yet, somehow it isn't the smile of a true being. Utterly lacking substance, all of what we call the 'heaviness of blood' or perhaps the 'solidarity of human life' - it holds not even a birds weight. His eyes, like hollow furnaces on fire; peer beyond the boundaries of death; into the conscious world from which he stood before the city. _"The time is coming...I shall make my move soon enough, and that Jackson brat won't be able to save them this time. Not when I'm finished with him."_

Chaos began to laugh, the marking at the back of his hand shining and the bound sword he had sheathed illuminated from the many symbols racing across the silver blade. Obviously, he had something planned...but what?

**Percy POV, next morning.**

I woke with a fright, the night had been long and hard. I had the worst nightmare, 'So...real...' I thought to myself. Getting out of bed, I heard knocks at the door and the all too familiar voice of Annabeth. My love. Ever since that kiss underwater, our relationship hadn't been stronger.

_"Hey! Wake up, Seaweed Brain! It's already twelve a.m., get your butt up!" _

I chuckled, half-heartedly sighing with a smile on my face. I jumped out of bed, in my boxers - only wearing them with a t-shirt and opened the door to my cabin.

_"Hey-!"_

I quickly shut her up with a kiss on her lips, and pulled her inside. "_Can't we just sleep in today, Annie?" _I smirked, knowing she hated that nick name - though, only I could get away with it. Well, me and maybe her mother - but if you had an immortal goddess who could kill you in seconds, as your mother, would you complain about one little nick name?

_"Percy, come on!" _She complained, pulling away slightly. _"Time to get up." _She spout at me.

"_Fine, let me get dressed." _I replied with defeated eyes. I knew she wouldn't go for it, but hey - can't blame a guy for trying. I walked to my closet, and promptly placed my CHB tee on. Orange and faded, it still looked pretty good on me - so I've been told - and placed on some faded black skinny jeans. I started walking out.

**Annabeth POV**

When I woke up today, it wasn't as late as I had hoped. I woke up at nine in the morning, with a creak in my neck - strange, I had thought I had a nightmare. Something about...what was his name? I couldn't remember, all I remembered was a creepy looking man in a blood red moon. Stepping out of bed, I stretched my body as I stood and got dressed. 'I wonder if Seaweed Brain's up? Probably not, he was training too hard last night...better let him sleep', I thought to myself, blushing at the sight of his chiseled features slick with sweat from practicing. I shook my head, stepping out of lala land, and walked outside.

My stormy grey, eyes gandered upon the surrounding landscape, as though watching it in slow motion. Beautiful sights of rolling hills off in the distance through a field, while a mountain laid just beyond them that pierced the clouds like a spear. Grasslands four hundreds of meters in all directions, followed by clear forests, I gazed in awe - because no matter how long I lived here, and saw it each morning it never failed to take my breath away. Clear skies were painted a calming blue, almost foretelling the course of the day. Nice and relaxing. A gust of wind lets a soft howl breeze by my ear and rustled my hair. _"I should see who's up. I'm in the mood for breakfast." _She gave a sigh, walking into the mess hall (just assuming there's one at camp xD) and ate a bowl of cereal. Simple, but hey - it felt right today. She stood up, and looked at the time. 'Oh crap, I should wake Percy up now!' She ran out, and headed to his cabin - knocking on the wooden frame. _"Hey! Wake up, Seaweed Brain! It's already twelve a.m., get your butt up!"_ He came out moments later, and stood there-"_Hey!" _Then I realized, what he was wearing...suddenly, I found myself having a pair of soft lips, crash against mine like a tidal wave of fury - 'That stupid seaweed brain thinks he can get out of waking up'! I thought to myself, silently a bit peeved.

"_Can't we just sleep in today, Annie?" _He complained, a bit pouty. Wrapping me inside his warm embrace, what an idiot. But he was /my/ idiot.

I sighed, and looked him straight in the eyes, pulling away from him. _"Percy, come on! Time to get up!"_ I had a feeling today, would be a horrible day.

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. . Read, review and hell - if you ask, I'll even give you my facebook. ouo


End file.
